Companies often use call centers to address customer inquiries and/or resolve customer problems. Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are frequently used to initially interact with the caller to obtain information regarding the call. The call is then often transferred to a human agent to service the customer inquiry and provide the desired assistance.
Frequently, however, the call may have been originally received by a call center that is not capable of handling the customer call. The human agent must then interact with the caller, attempt to identify what the caller needs and then further attempt to identify an appropriate telephone number for the call center that can handle the call.